


rain, rain, go away

by fabrayy



Series: peterick one shots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: But no angst!!!!, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, movies - Freeform, set during the hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrayy/pseuds/fabrayy
Summary: Patrick knew he was Pete's go-to person for comfort. At least, he was before the hiatus.So he didn't really expect a call from him at 3am.





	rain, rain, go away

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit late, but this is in honour of pete's birthday!!!! happy birthday! i'm so proud of how far he's come!
> 
> also i have a fic i'm working on that's a lot longer, i'm about 2000 words in and not done, so let's see how that goes.

The soft clack of keys echoed through the room as Patrick continued typing. His face was illuminated slightly by a soft glow from the laptop, the only source of light in the room. He had been typing for hours, trying to work out lyrics for his solo album. Only when a faint rumble caught his attention, did he look away.

Patrick had been so caught up in his work, he hadn't noticed the time pass. He frowned when he saw how dark it was outside, glancing at the time on his laptop. Upon seeing that it was 3am, he sighed. He’d been up ridiculously late every night this week, and it was a miracle he wasn't dead on his feet.

He hummed a tune under his breath as he shut down his laptop and went to close the curtains. He almost jumped out of his skin at the flash of lightning. The thunder came about seven seconds later. Patrick hummed contently. That meant it was a good while away. He was ok with that. He finished closing the curtains and began to get ready for bed.

Another crack of thunder sounded throughout his house. It made him think of the time Pete had called him in the middle of a storm, scared. The thought was bittersweet. He hadn't talked to Pete since the band broke up months ago. He missed him.

Shaking off the thought, Patrick finished brushing his teeth and wandered back into his bedroom. Only to hear his phone ring from the kitchen. So that's where it had gotten to.

Yawning slightly, Patrick headed into the kitchen, checking to see who was ringing him. He almost threw his phone across the room in surprise when he saw the contact name.

It was Pete.

Taking a deep breath, Patrick presses accept. “Hello?”

“Oh- uh- hi Patrick.” Pete sounded surprised, as if he hadn't expected Patrick to answer. Which was fair, they hadn't talked at all. “I was just calling because uh- because- never mind it's stupid. Sorry for bothering-”

“No, no, it's fine. Are you calling about the storm?” Patrick asked. Even if they hadn't talked in a while, he still knew his best friend.

The other end was silent apart from the sound of Pete’s breathing. “...Yeah. I am. I’m sorry, I couldn't think of who else to call-”

“No, I understand. If you want I could- could come over?” Patrick replied hesitantly. He wanted to see Pete. He hadn't even realised how much he missed him until just now. He wanted to see his best friend.

“Really? I mean, yeah, that's fine. Just be careful, it's raining pretty hard.”

Patrick laughed slightly. “I think I’ll be fine. See you in about ten minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you then.”

The other end of the line went dead, and a small smile spread across Patrick’s face. He was going to see Pete. He was going to see his best friend.

He threw on a hoodie, grabbed his keys and rushed to his car. Pete was right, it was raining pretty bad, but not so bad that he wouldn't be able to drive places.

After a few minutes of driving, he pulled into Pete’s driveway, his breath catching in his throat. He practically forced himself out of the car and to the door, not sure if he was ready to face Pete yet.

Hesitantly, he knocked.

The door open slowly to reveal Pete. Patrick almost cried. Neither quite knew what to do, standing in the doorway awkwardly.

“Um, come in, I guess.”

Patrick walked inside, knowing deep down that he would have done that without being invited just a few months ago. Pete’s house hadn't changed one bit, aside from a new hole in the wall in the hallway. There had obviously been a half-assed attempt to cover it up, so Patrick decided not to mention it.

“I, um, I’m not really sure why I asked to come over.” Patrick admitted once they reached the living room.

“I’m not either, but I’m glad you came.” Pete gave him a small smile, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Suddenly, there was another crack of thunder, causing him to jump.

“...Do you want to watch a movie?” Patrick asked, knowing Pete would take any distraction. As if to prove his point, Pete nodded quickly, plopping himself down on the couch.

Patrick dug through his movie collection for a second, before pulling out a Star Wars movie and putting it in. He pressed play and then sat down next to Pete on the couch, both of them sitting awkwardly.

At some point during the movie, they moved closer to each other and began cuddling. And that's how they fell asleep, with the credits of A New Hope playing in the background.


End file.
